


Kamen Riders together

by Rangerfan58



Category: Kamen Rider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58
Summary: V3 is killed in battle right? then what happened to his grave? who did it and why? and even if V3 isn't dead who's the new enemy?





	1. Chapter 1

The Kamen Riders were battling a tough enemy that required all of them when finally the enemy was defeated and they all came together so that they could talk without shouting

"We did it"

"Yes we did, now then..."

"Wait where's V3?"

They all look and find V3 lying on the ground with several citizens surrounding him protectively. The reason why was because they were still sort of in shock and didn't fully realize that the battle was over so the other Riders went over to him, finding that he was still alive but only just

"V3 hang on we'll get you to where we can help you"

"No...time...injuries too severe...did we...win?"

"Yes, we won"

"Good"

With those words V3 died and one of the cops who managed to get involved asked a valid question

"What now? I know your identities are kept secret for a reason but..."

"We have a place where we can bury him"

Kamen Rider Drive spoke up

"I would be honored to help bare him to his final resting place"

"Then follow us, we'll explain more once we're there"

So the Kamen Riders leave and soon arrive at a small out of the way place

"Where are we?"

"V3 bought this place a long time ago in his civilian identity and later told us about it when he initially thought we had lost Riderman. He continued showing us until normal people were called to become Kamen Riders because it was more likely they would die in their civilian identities then there Kamen Rider identities instead of us cyborgs. We were always watching in the shadows though just in case we were needed to help protect the Kamen Rider's identity"

"Wait does that mean when Fourze and I fought..."

"Yes, we waited to see if he was truly gone, if that had been the case we would have carried his body away and then made a cover story for his civilian identity. We know it was wrong of us to prepare something for your civilian identities without your knowledge or permission but we felt it was the best option at the time"

The group then holds the funeral for V3

"Farewell V3 you will always be remembered"

"Rider 1 is it possible for us to visit in our civilian identities without risk?"

"Yes V3 made sure of that a long time ago, the gate you passed is designed to recognize a Rider belt no matter what so as long as you're wearing your belts when you come here you can visit. We always make sure to add new Riders as soon as we find out about them and enter what we can digitally through satellites"

"That's good to know, what are you going to do about his civilian identity?"

"Don't worry we have that covered, for now all of you need to get back to your regular lives just in case you're needed where you live, especially you Kamen Rider Drive, you currently still have enemies"

"You're right I do, and it isn't a good thing I miss work in my civilian job considering what I do for a living"

Just then Fourze speaks up

"Maybe we can all meet in our civilian identities sometimes and compare stories and techniques that help us cope with our double lives"

"That would be good"

The group splits up. A few days later there was a thing in the paper that mentioned that Kazami Shiro had gone fishing with Yuki Joji when a storm (that just happened to have happened at the right time) capsized their boat and both went into the water. It went on to say that as soon as he washed up on shore Yuki Joji alerted the authorities and a search was conducted but Kazami's body wasn't found, he was currently considered missing and most likely dead, if not found alive within the next few days he would be declared legally dead. Meanwhile Riderman went to where V3 was buried and discovered something that really made him mad, mad enough to call Riders 1 and 2 who came and also got mad at the discovery. After that they managed to call all the Riders together though for Drive it was a bit harder due to his job as a police officer (though no one was aware of that yet) but he managed

"What's wrong?"

"Look"

Everyone sees the desecrated grave where there was dirt that uncovered the casket and the casket was empty

"Who did this?"

"More importantly who found out about this place?"

That scares everyone more than anything due to a lot of enemies wanting to get back at the Riders any way possible

"We'll find out soon enough"

"Right"

So the group splits up hoping for clues not realizing that they'd already been given a huge clue the day of the funeral though they didn't realize it at the time. They all gathered back at the grave and reported no other clues


	2. Chapter 2

"What now?"

"We..."

Just as Ichigo was about to speak up Drive received a call

"Yes...say what?...when was this?...I see, have you confirmed identity?...okay so it is Kazami Shiro then...I see...I see...oh that happened again?...has he woken up?...okay I'll be there soon...thanks for telling me that I was going to take that route...okay again I'll be there soon"

He hangs up

"Sorry but work calls, Kazami Shiro suddenly showed up in my district battered, beaten and talking about Destron or Shocker or something like that, whatever those are, also mentioned monsters. Either way it could mean potential trouble"

"Oi can we come?"

"Sorry Double but you might need to protect your city like I need to protect mine, everyone should get back home if possible just in case"

"Fine, I still want to meet in civilian mode though"

"Of course Fourze, in fact come to the Metropolitan area and we'll meet at a park. I'll meet you after work, oh and watch out for something called slowdown, you won't be able to fight if it happens"

He leaves while everyone asks the same question all at once and it was only one question as well

"Slowdown?"

"Looks like we'll just have to experience it for ourselves if it happens"

"If it's as bad as it sounds then he'll be alone in protecting everyone"

"Well we'll simply have to go to the Metropolitan area then, but in a few days"

"But sempai..."

"No Riderman, not yet, besides Drive might get suspicious"

"Point"

"Thought I would win"

Meanwhile Drive was back home and at the hospital but by that time Shiro was asleep again

"ah, Tomari-san I'm afraid the patient has fallen asleep again"

"I see, do you know when he'll wake up again?"

"No, and we also don't know yet how long he'll stay awake, he was terribly weakened when brought in here"

"Understood, call us if he wakes up again"

"Right"

Shinnosuke leaves and gets some sleep. The next day he checks with the hospital and finds that Kazami Shiro was still asleep. He then went to the park having gotten a message from Fourze that everyone had gathered in their civilian forms and had introduced themselves already, they had ultimately decided not to wait a few days like originally planned because while very few knew the truth all of them were interested in regards to Kazami Shiro mentioning the enemies of both the double Riders and V3

_Minutes earlier_

All the Riders essentially arrived at the same time and went to the designated meeting spot. They didn't recognize anyone outside of their Rider forms except for the groups that fought together but had agreed that they would identify each other through their belts except Wizard he mentioned he could be recognized through having rings on two hands and he even showed them the rings, they also agreed to say which Rider they were. All of them unintentionally gathered in the same spot before identifying themselves through their belts or in Wizard's case his rings

"Okay, I think it's time for introductions"

"Right, I'm Hongo Takeshi, Ichigo"

"Ichimonji Hayato, Nigo"

"Yuki Joji, Riderman"

"Jin Keisuke, rider x"

"Yamamoto Daisuke, Amazon"

"Jo Shigeru, Stronger"

"Tsukuba Hiroshi, Skyrider"

"Oki Kazuya, Super-1"

"Murasame Ryo, ZX"

"Minami Kotaro, both black and RX"

"Godai Yusuke, Kuuga"

"Tsugami Shoichi, Agito"

"Inui Takumi, Faiz"

"Kenzaki Kazuma, Blade"

"Hibiki, Kamen rider Hibiki...don't ask"

"Tendou Souji, Kabuto"

"Nogami Ryotaro, Den-O"

"Kurenai Wataru, Kiva"

"Kadoya Tsukasa, Decade"

"Hidari Shotaro and Philip, W"

"Terui Ryu, Accel"

"Hino Eiji, OOO's"

"Goto Shintaro, Birth"

"Date Akira, Birth prototype"

"Kisaragi Gentaro, Fourze"

"Sakuta Ryusei, Meteor"

"Souma Haruto, Wizard"

"Kosuke Nito, Beast"

"Kazuraba Kouta, Gaim"

"Looks like Drive isn't here yet"

"Where's V3?"

The three Riders that started it all looked at each other and then nodded in agreement

"Kazami Shiro, V3 is currently in the hospital, why Drive was called to return home so suddenly"

"Hey does Drive know about the belt identification thing?"

"Don't worry I told him"

"Gentaro..."

"Ryusei I handled it you know me, I'm going to be friends with all the Riders"

"Fine"

_Present_


	3. Chapter 3

Tomari goes over to the group who are slightly defensive but wait to see just who was coming, as soon as they saw the belt they knew it was their fellow Rider, though the fact he was in a police uniform told them that even if he wasn't that he was probably going to do something in regards to police duties, they were a big group after all

"Tomari Shinnosuke, Drive"

They quickly introduce him to who they were and informed him that he was dealing with an unconscious Rider

"What I don't get is how he's here when we saw him die. I bared him to his final resting place myself"

"That's something we're going to have to ask Kazami, we're also going to have to go over that battle again even if we don't like it"

"Yuki-san that's part of the reason why you gave that cover story isn't it?"

"Indeed it is"

"We do need to discuss the fight because that might give us answers as to how we thought V3 was dead when in reality he wasn't"

"I also need to question him when he's more aware of his surroundings to see how he escaped, it might be important later on"

All of a sudden though everyone had issues moving, it was as if the gravity had increased by ten fold

"This is..."

Tomari suddenly changed into Drive and fought off a monster, afterwords everyone could move correctly again which by that time Tomari was back in civilian form

"That would be slowdown, without special cars you can't move fast enough to dodge attacks or debris"

"Looks like you're on your own then"

"For now, but once the enemy is defeated if trouble comes we can work together"

"Why did people's phone's beep afterwords?"

"That's an alert, the police call it a Density Shift...or at least my unit does"

"We still need to discover how we were tricked"

So everyone goes over the battle out loud and that's when Shinnosuke realizes what happened

"He was separated long enough for a double to take his place"

"That would do it, but did he escape on his own or let go?"

"We're also going to have to figure out how to explain the mistake once V3 returns to action"

"And our new enemies"

"I can't help I'm afraid, I have Roidmudes to deal with first"

Suddenly Shinnosuke's phone went off and he answered it

"Tomari here...what? When did this happen?...I see...have you tried...security footage?...okay I'll be there soon"

He hangs up

"Kazami Shiro has been abducted, it happened during slowdown, the hospital decided to do a check just in case and that's when it was discovered. I have to go and see if there's any clue that can help us"

Tomari leaves while the other Riders worry about their comrade, but they trusted Tomari as a fellow Rider and knew he would tell them when he had any clues, in the meantime they decided to try and figure out who was buried instead of V3

"Maybe Philip and I can find out more back home"

"So will I"

"Sorry Terui but I need you here with the other Riders"

"What for?"

"Easy, you can call us with any additional clues you might find from the actual scene instead of from Philip's room"

"You have a point, plus if need be I can liaison with the local police"

"Though they might initially question your credentials"

"Doesn't matter, easily confirmed by Fuuto police"

"True enough, have any messages for Akiko?"

"Tell her I'll be home after we figure out the V3 mystery"

"Got it"

The two of them left and with one look Terui knew they were asking him a question

"They call themselves the two in one detective, just like they're the two in one Kamen Rider, except for the Fang/Joker combination Hidari is the main body for Double except when they become Xtreme for whatever reason. Hidari gives Philip the clues and Philip figures things out from the planetary library he has in his head for reasons I am not getting into. Hidari wasn't the same for a while"

"What for?"

"Philip was gone for a year, he told everyone that he was traveling abroad but that was a lie, he actually sacrificed himself to save his sister with Hidari's help. See Philip was originally Sonozaki Raito but he died when he was young, becoming one with the planet. He was recreated and became Philip and that's what we all call him even after finding out his true name because to us...to us he's always been Philip. When the double driver is on they can communicate telepathically otherwise they each have a phone where Hidari gives Philip the clue and then Philip helps figure out the answer. There's more to the story though that I am not telling without them here, it's pretty personal, they call it Begins Night"

"So because of his detective abilities..."

"They'll go back to Fuuto ask their informants about anything they can think of plus use Philip as a library to figure things out themselves and if I find anything that will help narrow down key words I will tell them as well"

"Key words?"

"Yes Philip searches through his library through key words to narrow down the results"

"Earlier you said Philip died, how did he come back?"

"His one remaining sister, though it took a year for him to return after she found out about Philip sacrificing himself, unintentionally because I was going to kill her for using her Dopant powers and almost wanting to destroy the city when Hidari got in front of me and mentioned Philip's sacrifice. After that she disappeared and when Philip returned that's when we discovered her Gaia Impact was to give Philip a body"

"I think I get it, for now let's head back to the private property, Hidari, Philip and Tomari will contact us if they find anything"

They go back to the property Kazami Shiro bought a long time ago for if the Kamen Riders died in the line of duty, he even had a place for Taki Kazuya who while not a Rider was a huge ally to the original two Kamen Riders


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay spread out and see if we can't find any new clues"

They look and then Terui was actually the one to find the clue they were all looking for

"Everyone I think I found it"

They came over and saw what Terui saw. Terui then called Shotaro

"Hidari I have a clue for you...false arm...really?...I'll tell them that...okay will do...Tomari is working the hospital angle...will do...okay"

He hangs up

"They need more to narrow down who did it however with this new information it appears that Riderman was the original target"

"This has Destron written all over it"

"But other enemies were also there"

"Looks like we'll just have to wait and see"

"Hidari said Philip needs more key words to narrow it down because while it seems like Riderman was the apparent target there were a few other Riders as well, plus we still don't know why Kazami was abducted from the hospital by Roidmudes"

"We'll see if we can figure anything else out then"

"No Hidari says go back to your home towns and protect them, what happened recently might just be the first of a series of attacks. Kisaragi he mentioned that your school was a high target because of it's past with an old principal"

"Ah him, he allowed Kengo to come back after destroying him, it's as complicated a story as Philip's apparently is"

"Wizard, Philip is actually wondering how your magic works and if it would help in this case"

"No not possible, my magic is very useful but for the current situation I need more information before I know for sure my magic is helpful"

"Understood, Hongo, Ichimonji, Yuki they also mentioned to expect a call from Tomari since you three were the closest to Kazami"

"Understood, what about you and Hidari?"

"He might call us but he also doesn't know our professions"

"He could always look you guys up"

"You have a point, and a liaison with another officer in another city might prove useful to him especially in regards to helping with jurisdictional disputes that might happen in this case"

"We'll let you know"

Terui leaves and slowly but surely so do the others knowing that it was needed, however Hongo, Ichimonji and Yuki went to a hotel and checked in, afterwords they simply talked and remembered Kazami being the closest to him

"I hope he's rescued soon and can tell us what happened"

"Agreed, it hurt to think him dead"

"Yuki, Tomari will get him back, as a fellow Rider and a police officer I'm sure he takes these kinds of things personally"

"But we don't know Kazami's condition"

"If he isn't rescued in time we'll make sure he has a proper funeral in whichever identity he truly dies in, but for now trust your fellow Rider to save him"

"I will, I just seriously miss Kazami is all"

"As do we, we made him into a cyborg to save his life after he saved ours after all"

"I was never told that story"

"Then let's tell it now"

The double Riders tell the story of how Kazami wanted to become a cyborg like them originally for revenge against Destron who killed his family. When he went to where Destron's base was though instead of getting revenge he saw the double Riders in trouble and pushed them out of harms way taking the full brunt of the device meant to kill Ichigo and Nigo, collapsing after the device was destroyed. Both double Riders recognized that without intervention Kazami would die and neither wanted that and as such they decided to make Kazami a cyborg like them and also V3, even explaining leaving the protection of Japan to V3 for a time while faking their deaths for Destron having been told after Destron's destruction that Kazami never believed they were gone and the pendant they gave him was further proof of the fact that they were alive. Afterwords Yuki told his story of how he met Kazami after having betrayed Destron and almost killing himself destroying a rocket but managing to survive, finding out after his return that Kazami had named him the fourth Rider. During the telling of the two stories they had been interrupted and told that they couldn't visit Kazami for a bit due to health reasons, the three Riders knew it was a lie but pretended to believe the doctor

"I truly thought he was dead and then angry at the desecration of his grave, to find out he's alive but in danger doesn't make me happy. I want to find Kazami myself but if a Roidmude took him..."

"There's nothing we can do, only Tomari can fight the Roidmudes, we'd be frozen in the slowdown"

"Exactly, as such I have to entrust V3's safety to Drive"

Meanwhile Tomari was back down in the pit after having been out all day looking for Kazami better known to fellow Kamen Riders as V3

"I haven't found anything, V3 where are you?"

"What do you mean V3? I thought you were trying to find Kazami Shiro"

"Kazami Shiro and Kamen Rider V3 are one and the same"

"You're taking this personally then aren't you?"

"Yes I am, I am taking this extremely personally both as a police officer who had someone under my protection and as a Kamen Rider for losing a fellow Rider in my jurisdiction"

"But what would Roidmudes even want with him?"

"He probably escaped them, either that or they've allied with enemies of other Riders"

"He was delirious according to the hospital but what if..."

"Exactly, he may not have been fully aware of his surroundings but he might have been aware enough to know that there was danger and was trying to name said danger, not knowing of Roidmudes"

"His mutterings also got us involved a lot quicker than normal"

"That's a good point"

"Don't worry Tomari he'll be found by us"

"But will it be in time?"

"What do you mean?"

(Sighs) "I mean the fact that he came to us weak and injured in the first place, there's no telling what his captures had done to him before he escaped  _if_  that's even the case, for all we know they deliberately let him go. We also don't know what the Roidmudes will do to him while they have him and we have to protect both V3 and Kazami Shiro in regards to making sure no one connects the two"

"For now let's get back to the office, maybe they'll have found something"

"Fine"

They head back to the office to discover that others had been taken from different hospitals during the slowdown effect and each person that had been taken had obvious signs of surgery done to them in the past as well, he also combined it with what he knew about the fight only a few days earlier with the other Riders joining in. Tomari puts all of that in his head and straightens his tie


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm in top gear"

He suddenly leaves confusing his comrades

"There he goes again"

Tomari goes to where Kazami had just randomly shown up, on the way he had actually called the other Riders and a few mentioned they would join him, Ichigo, Nigo and Riderman in particular were very eager to join in on the rescue of their comrade

"Okay here's the plan Belt-san has made sure each of you in your transformed state will have a unique car like I do to protect you from a Density Shift should that happen, we also will fight enemies that we're familiar with and once we're done with our enemies help fight enemies that might not be familiar with our fighting style, that will put them off balance. There are three exceptions to those rules though, Ichigo, Nigo, Riderman you'll rescue the hostages through the back entrance, as such if any from Shocker or Destron try anything the others will fight them making sure that they're off balance but be ready for a fight just in case. Depending on V3's condition in his civilian form we'll make a decision about how to get him to safety on the spot, if he is determined to fight try and make him see reason"

"That won't happen easily, Tachibana Tobei an early ally to the Kamen Riders did his best to get him to rest on occasion when he was injured failing to do so"

"Like I said we'll figure things out as we go, now then on my signal we enter"

They enter and discover that not only were there Roidmudes but also Shocker, Destron, G.O.D, and Geddon, they then saw the captives and see that Ichigo, Nigo and Riderman were quickly making sure that the captives were taken to safety. It would also turn out that yes V3 would fight in his badly injured condition despite the protests of his predecessors and Riderman. When Wizard saw this he copied himself and then used the big ring and used his large hand to slap away several of the enemy from V3. He tried to get close enough to use the sleep ring but that ultimately didn't happen. Finally the battle ended and the Riders went back to civilian mode and Kazami collapsed

"He needs medical attention, now"

"Don't worry Yuki-san it's already being taken care of"

Indeed it was because in his civilian form shortly before the other Riders arrived he made sure to alert the station to where the hostages were being kept and they kept the hospitals on standby for Tomari's all clear call which he soon gave and within five minutes several ambulances were there taking care of the patients some of them cleared to go home but Kazami was definitely being given a ride back to the hospital he had been abducted from

"I'll see if I can't get the full story later, when he's actually conscious for longer than five minutes and the doctors allow it"

"We'll see if we can't visit him in his civilian mode, the doctor's actually called shortly after you were called back and mentioned he'd been found"

"Wonder if they bought your act of having just heard the news from them"

"Who knows"

"In the meantime where will you go until you're called again?"

"We checked into a hotel, we'll wait for the call there"

"Okay, I need to get back to work, we never know when a slowdown will occur which will mean cases for my division plus we're still technically part of the Kazami case due to his mutterings in his semi-delirious state"

"Semi-delirious?"

"Yes I think he was at least sort of aware of where he was and was trying to make sure people knew of the danger, even if that wasn't really the case until he's truly conscious and I can ask him questions it's still my case"

"Something to figure out later then, for now you have work and we have rooms to be in"

"You guys might want to get something to eat first though"

He recommended a few restaurants and then left heading back to work

"He definitely took it personally"

"Yeah you could tell when he fought that it was personal to him"

"So restaurant or hotel food?"

They all looked at each other and then came to an easy agreement

"Restaurant"

They go to a restaurant and are actually able to eat. After they paid for their food they went back to the hotel and simply waited for the call that their friend was in the hospital, either to say their final goodbye's or to be allowed to visit him even if unconscious they weren't sure they, all they knew was that they were waiting for that call. Eventually though Yuki spoke up

"It's been hours since he was taken back to the hospital shouldn't we have received word one way or the other by now?"

"Probably but you never know in regards to doctors"

"I would go to the hospital now but we're not supposed to know he had been abducted or rescued"

"Exactly we were told he was too sick for us to visit him at the moment, and now that might definitely be true"

Just then the phone rang and it turned out to be the hospital

"Hello?...I am...where?...I see...I see...I have two others who he considered friends we'll be there soon...I understand...bye"

Yuki hangs up

"Who was it?"

"The hospital, Kazami...Kazami is still in critical condition but there's nothing more the doctors can do for him, they've requested I come to say goodbye to him, I am allowed to stay until he dies though they don't expect him to last the night, if he does he'll be incredibly lucky according to them"

"Then let's go, what did the doctors say about us?"

"You can stay until visiting hours are over they...they don't want your memories to be of his last moments as well"

"Understood"

The three of them head to the hospital knowing that one of their own was in critical condition on the way there Yuki asked if the double Riders could lend Kazami some of their energy again but that turned out to be impossible especially in the hospital where they might be discovered, finally they arrived at the hospital


	6. Chapter 6

"We're here to see Kazami Shiro"

"I'll take you to his room, have the doctors explained?..."

"Yes I'm basically here to say goodbye, though I am allowed to stay until he passes or until morning if he survives that long, the other two are allowed to stay until visiting hours are over then they have to leave"

"Okay, you should know that a police officer Tomari Shinnosuke is also there just in case he actually wakes up, either that or he also wants to be there for the end we're not entirely sure but once he found out Kazami was here he stayed throughout the operation, he called his job in case they needed him and apparently his superior gave him permission to stay here until Kazami decides one way or another"

"Thank you for telling us"

They get to the room and Tomari is indeed there, when the doctor sees the other three arrive he leaves giving them some privacy

"Drive, why weren't we called sooner?"

"Emergency surgery that lasted for hours, I would have called you myself but...well all things considered I figured it was best the hospital called. Were you ever informed of his abduction?"

"No they said he was too sick for visitors"

"I see, by the way I have something to talk to you three about after..."

"Yeah after"

So the four of them stay in the room not talking about Rider things simply just enjoying each other's company, once visiting hours were up Hongo and Ichimonji were forced to leave but Yuki and Tomari were allowed to stay, Yuki because of the fact that he was essentially Kazami's emergency contact and Tomari because he was a police officer and there was an  _extremely_  slim chance Kazami would survive the night and if he did he might even wake up and Tomari needed answers to a few questions

"Tomari, we've avoided talking about being Kamen Rider's but now Rider to Rider just how bad is it?"

"Why didn't you ask me earlier when the other two were in here?"

"Simple, because while after I betrayed Destron I worked with him those two gave Kazami Shiro his beginning they made him into V3, they left Japan in his care while they made Destron believe they were gone for a time until they eventually returned, but they continued the fight while abroad though those in Japan didn't know about it until they eventually revealed themselves and quite splendidly from what I hear too. Now again just how bad is it? I told them that they called us in case we needed to say our goodbyes but that was all I told them, partly because I couldn't fully understand the doctor either"

(Sighs) "The doctor honestly thought he was calling you guys to say goodbye to a corpse not expecting him to survive until you got here, they couldn't easily operate on him for some reason. He has damage to practically every part of his body and the fact is they used specially cleared Interpol doctors who know the truth about him being a cyborg and are experts in taking care of him and the other Riders like him. We knew he was bad off before because we thought he was dead but this just made things worse, they don't know for a fact that he's a Kamen Rider but they do know about his captivity under our care. They said most of the damage looks like it took place before he was abducted from the hospital and I believe them. They told you they don't expect him to last the night, as soon as he was out of operation they told me they didn't expect him to last an hour, they are going hour by hour and if something happens to make him crash, if they get him back they'll have to start going minute by minute. I blame myself for this because he was under  _my_  protection,  _my_  jurisdiction, I should have come straight here instead of visiting you guys no matter how much I wanted to meet my fellow Riders outside of our Rider identities. They were specifically targeting Kazami-san I'm sure of it but they abducted others to make it look like they were after a specific type"

"No Tomari-san you couldn't have known about this, yes you had a fellow Rider under your care and yes you know more about the slowdown incidents then us but just how predictable are your enemies?"

"Not very, and we'd actually been having a break, no attack for two weeks I was hoping for at least three because of paperwork that's backlogged"

"Just like our enemies, we never knew when or where they were going to attack, just that it would happen at any given moment, and for all we know even though he's a Rider they didn't specifically target him and they were indeed simply targeting people who'd obviously had surgery in the past for whatever reason. Kazami would probably lecture you if he were awake"

"You have a point in regards to the enemy, but what makes you say that about Kazami-san?"

"I know him, you don't simple as that"

(Sighs) "I think I get it, do you want something to eat or drink?"

"No, I think I'm going to get some sleep, all this worrying has me exhausted, and I was already having issues sleeping after we had thought him dead"

"Yeah, going to have to figure out a way to explain V3's return somehow"

"Indeed, oh you might be getting a call from Hidari Shotaro in regards to what we've discovered about the grave site, might have a lead on just who we buried since it obviously wasn't Kazami"

"If there is a call it might have already happened and I don't know about it, after I called my boss for permission to stay if possible he said that I was to stay until Kazami decided one way or another and that anything that comes for me will be left as a message"

"Hidari and possible Terui will understand that being fellow Riders"

"Do the others who couldn't come know about his rescue?"

"Not sure and at the moment don't exactly care. I don't want to call them and say he's been rescued only to call back later to tell them that we have to give him a funeral in his civilian identity and that means unless we can prove we knew him in our civilian identities they can't come"

"Completely understandable, get some sleep"

Yuki goes to sleep keeping a hand on Kazami's chest as reassurance that he was indeed still alive. Three hours later Tomari was back and just sitting there watching over the two when he noticed Kazami's eyes open very briefly, it wasn't really long enough for Kazami to establish where he was but it made Tomari feel better about Kazami quite possibly surviving the night. It would turn out that the next day all three of them woke up at the same time via the doctor coming in to check on his patient


	7. Chapter 7

"Take it easy Kazami-san, you're in the hospital intubated due to surgery, we'll remove that soon I promise, in the meantime just listen to my directions. Tomari-san, Yuki-san I'm afraid you're going to have to leave the room for a few minutes"

"Understood"

"I need to make a phone call anyways...and get something to eat"

Yuki gets some food and then goes outside to make his phone call to the hotel room he knew Hongo was staying at

"Hey Hongo it's me...he's awake, he made it through the night and woke up...the doctor's with him now and that's all I know...not sure yet...okay I'll ask him...see you then...bye"

Yuki hangs up and goes back into the hospital where the doctor comes out of Kazami's room

"Kazami-san needs to stay in the hospital for another day and will be weak for about two more days afterwords but he's healing quite well"

"Thanks for informing us, is he asleep again?"

"Yes, but he's off the ventilator seeing as how he can breath on his own, we're just supplementing his oxygen a bit for now"

"Understandable all things considered"

Yuki and Tomari go back inside

"Tomari-san, Hongo was wondering if you had any ideas to help cover the presence of so many Riders in one area so soon after we apparently lost V3 and also if you had any ideas on how to explain just how V3 is alive after that battle he was supposed to die in"

"As to the first question I might have an idea but need to run it by someone first, as for the second I have no clues as to how to do that except have a Kamen Rider discreetly give information to a reporter about how it was an impostor we thought dead while the real V3 was held captive. I'll ask Kazami-san who had him captive once we're in private and he's healed up a bit more, might actually do that at the hotel you guys are staying at"

"Okay they're planning on coming at about one so you can tell them the plan then and maybe between the four of us unless Kazami is awake at the time we'll make a plan for the first half of the situation with the approval of the other Riders"

"What about the second half?"

"I'll let them explain in person"

A few hours later Hongo Takeshi and Ichimonji Hayato arrived at the hospital and they simply visited for a bit but then followed Tomari outside the room where he indicated he needed to talk to them

"What about you needing to question him?"

"Found out that while I was getting lunch they gave him a sedative"

"What for and did Yuki agree to this?"

"Yes Yuki agreed to it, apparently he was getting extremely agitated in his sleep and the doctors decided the best course of action to allow him to heal was to sedate him"

"Fine let's get back to the hotel room then"

They go back to the hotel and go into Ichimonji's room

"What's going on?"

"Two things, first of all you should know I have an idea as to how to cover how so many Riders were in one place at just the right time after asking someone something first but in regards to V3 Yuki said you two would have an answer in regards to his sudden appearance after having been declared dead in battle against the enemy after I mentioned discreetly informing a reporter about how it was an impostor we buried while the real one was still captive"

"That would work, I am a freelance photographer and know both freelance photographers and reporters around the world and I actually saw one the day we rescued Shiro and the others. I can call him and act like I just heard the news and see what he can give me"

"Okay and I guess we'll go from there than"

"Exactly"

Fifteen minutes later Ichimonji was back

"Turns out Wizard thought of the same problem. He told my friend that the Riders were just as shocked as he was to see V3 fighting beside them again and that the other Riders were looking into the situation, which means Soma Haruto let out just enough facts to act like they were still looking into the problem without revealing the disturbed grave sight and what others have already looked into"

"Okay that's covered then, now to just cover how so many Riders just happened to be in one location at just the right moment"

"That's going to be a bit trickier that's for sure"

They discuss it for a bit but ultimately simply head back to the hospital to see if Kazami had woken up again despite the sedative but he hadn't. The next day though Kazami was awake and coherent enough to answer Tomari's questions, though the doctor insisted he kept it short and simple and while the doctor would not remain for the questioning if any distress was detected Tomari would be kicked out period

"I understand doctor"

He walks in

"Hello Kazami I have a few questions I need to ask due to the fact that you were a bit delirious when you were found"

"Delirious?"

"Yes delirious"

The nurse leaves right afterwords

"Listen officer I..."

"Oh I know you weren't delirious, or at least not completely delirious that was just a cover for the nurse Kazami-san...or should I say V3?"

"I'm..."

"Kamen Rider Drive at your service"

(Sighs) "Okay now that makes sense, okay you're right I wasn't totally delirious but looking back I was a bit out of it"

"Who captured you during the last battle and put in the body double?"

"Shocker, however originally it wasn't me they were trying to get but Yuki"

"Why would Shocker want Yuki?"

"No idea, I was their captive for only two days when I managed to escape, but getting back to the mainland from the island I was on took a bit longer and when I finally made it to a place of safety I guess I was a bit out of it from my injuries and sheer exhaustion because I wasn't exactly hearing where I was and what questions were being asked of me, all I knew was that I needed to get information out and wasn't exactly thinking about who I was giving said information to"

Tomari asked a few more questions in regards to his time in captivity both with Shocker and after he had been abducted in the hospital but Kazami really didn't have any information about his second abduction mainly being unconscious

"I know I probably shouldn't have fought but I knew fellow Riders needed me"

"Yes they did, speaking of which Hongo-san, Ichimonji-san, Yuki-san we still need to have a little talk about that battle"

"We know, but first I think we should cover how so many Riders just happened to be in one place at the right time, we do  _not_  want further trouble"

"True enough, I will go ask my friend about that and then meet you guys at your hotel so that in private we can discuss what you guys did during battle before Kazami-san was rescued, and Kazami-san while I am not going to be lecturing you in regards to your stupid move fighting while so obviously injured I highly doubt your three friends will have the same restraint after you've been discharged from the hospital"

"By the way Tomari-san, before you arrived we agreed to stop adding the san afterwords even if we don't really know each other because we're connected as Kamen Riders"

"Then Hayato you should do the same with me, pass it on that I'm okay with it...except if you see me at work or I am doing work around you"

"Agreed"

"By the way Hidari called like you said and we have more information than before about the grave incident, Terui is currently running down leads via his location and has asked if I do the same somehow, and Terui mentioned something about Fuuto being a possible target for Dopants though it's unlikely but they never know"

"Looks like we're staying a bit longer than"

"What do you mean Fuuto..."

"It's a code that was developed a few years ago Tomari"

"Huh?"

"Okay, here's how it goes, if a Rider suspects trouble in another Rider's city that Rider will contact the Rider that is based in the city where potential trouble may strike, they tell that city's Rider to be alert and how their town might be a target for old enemies even if it's highly unlikely"

"Um I don't get it"

"Okay, here's a better example since it is a bit confusing hearing it that ways. Let's say Kisaragi calls Kazuraba telling him that Amanogawa High School might suddenly be a target for Zodiarts even though they haven't been seen in years, that tells Kazuraba that Kisaragi has either intel or a feeling that Zawame City might be in danger of some sort though Kisaragi isn't sure what so be on alert for the Helheim Forest issue of fighting each other for forbidden fruit just in case that problem has come back"

"So basically Terui is telling me something I already know which is to be on the alert for Roidmudes"

"Yes, however there's something else involved did Terui say anything else while mentioning that code?"

"Actually yes, he knew you guys would still be here so he said and I quote 'tell the double Riders, Riderman and when he's able V3 about Fuuto and how it must be protected by it's own like before, however if Phantoms appear be prepared for a fight' and that I think can translate to let me take care of it like I have been doing but if other enemies not my own show up feel free to join in"

"Not quite, it's a bit more complicated then that, remember how when you mentioned the code we said we were staying for a bit? I didn't get to finish my sentence, we're staying for a bit just in case evacuation is needed, depending on the size of the enemy the people will need protection and we'll be the rear guard. The additional information means that while we're to leave anything but any that gets past you to you we should be prepared to join in the main battle if things look like they're out of hand via multiple enemies both what you're used to facing and what happened at the abandoned factory"

"Okay but leave the main part of the evacuation to the police and of course if slowdown happens..."

"Don't worry we know, we'll be useless if slowdown happens but we'll do what we can"

"For now V3 needs to completely recover and again I have to talk to someone to cover all the Riders here without reason"

"Well since we seem to just show up when we're needed the people might accept that"

"True but I still need to talk to someone to make sure we're covered that's all"

"And we'll be on alert for any trouble that isn't Roidmude related"

"If need be you might get help again in dealing with the slowdown but I'm not sure I have several people to talk to, Ichimonji quick question can you talk to your reporter friend and ask him to come to the police and ask for me? I need to talk to him about a possible angle to a story he might be working on and don't worry I already have my superior's orders and permission in regards to reporters and the case I am talking about, you won't know it but he might"

"Okay I'll talk to him"

"Good"

Tomari leaves and heads to work while the other three simply wait for word on when Kazami would be released from the hospital

"Yuki, I was telling Tomari the truth in the fact that I don't know why Shocker would want you but I didn't tell him about the rumors I heard shortly before the battle because again they were just rumors"

"Why didn't you tell a fellow Rider about rumors?"

"He may be a fellow Rider and he may also be a police officer but this is way out of his jurisdiction. Have you ever been to America?"

"Yes actually I have"

"Have you ever met someone named Taki Kazuya?"

"No why?"

"Hongo?..."

"I'll call him, Taki is an FBI agent in America, I'm guessing those rumors involve America?"

"Yes they do, and even if his superior's don't believe him he will believe us and do what he can to check on those rumors. And you guys could also go as well if you felt like it"

"That's why you never said anything to Tomari, he needs to stay here and protect his city and he also needs to remain due to his job"

"Exactly, besides I heard these rumors while captive and definitely a bit delirious"

"What makes you say that?"

"I saw my family a few times even though I  _know_  they're dead I saw them murdered in front of my own eyes by Destron"

"So what are these rumors?"

"That Shocker and Destron have combined forces into a new organization and the Destron half wants you dead Yuki, Shocker was going to present your dead body to them to finalize the merger but I was captured instead and they had to change plans quickly"

"Looks like we'll get Taki on it then if it involves America, get some sleep Kazami"

"Will do"

Meanwhile back at work Tomari goes down to the pit to discuss with the belt about covering how all the Riders were in one place without warning or there being a problem before hand and managed to get an answer for being covered. While there he continued the case that he had been working on before meeting up with the other Riders when suddenly he was told a reporter was asking for him


	8. Chapter 8

"He said a Ichimonji Hayato called him and said you had an angle for one of his stories?"

"Oh, that was quick I was actually thinking it would take about a day for that to happen, tell them I'm on my way"

"Tomari is it about that side case we have?"

"Yes"

"Okay, just remember the rules I set out for you"

"Don't worry I remember, besides this is technically an ongoing case so I can't say too much officially just in case"

"Exactly, just making sure you understood that"

Tomari goes down and quickly sees the guy that was a reporter

"Hi, name's Ioka Initora"

"Tomari Shinnosuke"

"Ichimonji said you might have an angle for a story I am writing"

"Yeah, what new information do you have in regards to those robberies that have been happening lately in the worse part of the city?"

"Not much really do you?"

"Yes I do, come on let's get some coffee and talk"

So that's exactly what they do, and Tomari and the reporter talk for several hours when all of a sudden all the networks turned to one channel and everyone could see that someone had a person captive

"Listen well people, surrender to Destro-Shocker or this savior will die in two hours and then the world"

Everyone could see Stronger struggling against his bonds and unable to do anything about it

"We would also appreciate the return of our captive known as V3 and the surrender of Riderman who was our original target, even though Shocker failed we have still allied ourselves with them for the good of the planet"

While that was going on Tomari had clenched his fist really tight and realized that he was going to be needing some backup badly and just then his phone rang

"Hello?...okay meet you at the hotel in ten...okay...I know where they are you don't...see you then...bye"

Tomari hangs up and returns to face the reporter

"I'm sorry but I have to go"

"Go, we can finish this up later if need be"

Tomari leaves and heads back to the hospital and is actually surprised to see Kazami Shiro up and out of the hospital

"I thought you would be staying longer"

"So did I but they released me instead"

"You know you're not coming"

"Oh yes I am"

"Sorry Kazami but that's too dangerous, they already captured you once and want you back"

"Oh and like Yuki is any safer?"

" _He_  has not just gotten out of the hospital unlike you, he was also not tortured like you were"

"I'm going and that's final"

"Sorry Kazami, but this is for your own good"

All of a sudden Tomari brought out a needle and managed to inject it's contents into Kazami

"What did you just give him?"

"A special sedative given to me by a friend, I would have asked Wizard for help but I think he's a bit busy else where's right now"

"So the four of us against all of them?"

"Well unless you have a better idea and any idea if any of the other Riders are close then yes"

(Sighs) "OK you win, I think there's no one else close enough to help, except Wizard but everyone else is too far away, and besides Terui is still working the grave incident"

"Still no clues as to the true identity of the one we took to that place?"

"Nope and he's getting frustrated"

"Don't blame him actually, I am getting frustrated with this case and I don't even have the hard part"

"Okay let's go"

They all head to where Stronger was and then henshined and became their Rider forms and as soon as they entered the building they started fighting

"Okay let's go"

The fighting was intense, Drive and Riderman both were forced back into their civilian forms at least once, while Ichigo and Nigo stayed in their Rider forms but took heavy hits and almost went back into their civilian forms as well. Eventually though they were all captured while in their Rider forms and taken to the leader

"Welcome Riders to your doom, we were never planning on letting your comrade go and in fact planned it so that we could capture all the other Kamen Riders out there. Now just sit there until the others come and foolishly try and rescue you"

The leader leaves

"A trap, a trap that was so obviously a trap we fell right into it"

"New plan?"

"Have to make one, there's no other choice"

"Good thing we already planned for this then"

"What do you mean Ichigo?"

"Simple, in our Rider forms we Kamen Riders have the ability to communicate with each other from great distances, we just contacted Rx, Decade, Wizard and Amazon and told them what has happened and they'll talk to the others about our predicament, not to mention that getting captured was part of the plan anyways...or at least Nigo's and mine"

"Ichigo just why did you plan on getting captured?"

"Easy Riderman because we can do more damage from the inside then outside, if we attack at the same time as our fellow Riders on the outside we can cause complete and utter chaos"

"V3 is  _not_  going to be happy about this when he wakes up"

"Oh well he was the one who wanted to fight just released from the hospital"

"Yeah speaking of, we still need to have that little talk about the stunt you pulled when we rescued those captives"

The four of them talk about what Ichigo, Nigo, and Riderman did to rescue V3 and the other captives not to mention allowing him to fight afterwords


	9. Chapter 9

"Did you guys even try and convince him to rest?"

"Yes but he was determined, we warned you about that"

"How hard did you guys try?"

The three look at each other letting Tomari know they didn't try very hard, plus they let V3 dictate where they would fight instead of staying by his side in his weakened state

"That was exactly why I asked you guys to make sure he didn't join in he collapsed so soon because he was too weak from everything. Next time try and listen to me because while I may be a cop and not around you guys as much I know more about how injuries affect a person having seen it plenty of times in my career, plus he had been abducted from the hospital, yes his main issue was exhaustion but I got a basic report on his injuries in case I needed them in  _my_  report for my job. As it is he needed surgery afterwords because of everything combining into one big issue"

"Well that can wait for now because RX says they're here"

It took a bit of work but eventually they all managed to escape and destroy the base

"Okay we need to talk to all the Riders period before we do anything else including Terui"

"Oh do you have a plan Tomari?"

"Maybe, but you're not going to like it one bit and it won't be done without the approval of all"

It took a few hours but finally all the Riders were together again and Kazami definitely wasn't happy about the sedation he had been forced to have

"Sorry Kazami but it was for your own good"

"Okay, so what exactly is your plan?"

"At the next battle we're going to pull what I call a Riderman"

At that everyone else looks confused and even states it

"Huh?"

"Okay, I looked into history and found that Riderman destroyed the Pluton Rocket but was thought dead afterwords, what we're going to do is make the enemy think they've killed us while in reality we go deep underground metaphorically speaking. We don't use our Rider identities for a bit while continuing in the real world in our civilian identities. Depending on how things go we might eventually go underground for real and when that happens we'll take up our Rider identities again and take the fight to the enemy surprising them with our survival"

"That might work actually, but it would take complex coordination not to mention telling Taki about this because otherwise he'll honestly think we're dead and that's not actually a good thing"

"What makes you say that?"

"He does stupid things when he feels there aren't any Riders around"

"Okay then, we'll find a way to inform him that we've survived in our civilian identity but otherwise..."

All of a sudden Hongo's phone rang

"Hello?...yes that's me...I see...I see...he did?...okay I'll be at the airport waiting then...okay bye"

He hangs up and there are obvious tears

"Hongo what's wrong?"

"Ichimonji...Taki's dead"

"What?, how?"

"A raid, apparently he was part of a raid of an interstate smuggler who dealt in drugs and weapons and was in his area. The FBI raided the house and almost managed to capture the guy when Taki was shot point blank in the chest. The bullet went past his vest and into his body, they managed to get him to the hospital in time for surgery but...he died on the table meaning he died during surgery. The doctors tried to bring him back but there was just too much damage from the bullets. The FBI said his will stated that I was to be called if I was still alive and that he wanted to be buried in Japan, he knew about the burial site waiting for him here"

"Then let's go, if possible I want to bare him to his final resting place, just like I thought I was doing when we thought V3 was dead"

"No, this time I will have the honor"

"Okay then Hongo, I will allow that since you knew him better than I did, however there is one thing you will not deny me because it's not something you would understand being a civilian"

"What's that?"

"A second ceremony with an FBI liaison where we honor his sacrifice as a police officer. I was in America once and saw a police funeral, for any military or police funeral or a head of state there is a three volley salute with guns and a song called taps. I want to honor that custom as well even if it is here in Japan, it will  _not_  be where the final resting place of the Riders are but at an appropriate place that the FBI liaison chooses"

"Granted, we will have the ceremony there and then have a private funeral"

"I'll get in touch with the FBI liaison then and let you know where it will be, I will hopefully be at the airport in time to escort you to that spot"

"Okay, we'll meet you there"

"Okay, see you in a few hours"

Tomari heads back to his office and contacts the FBI liaison and explains the situation to him

"...I understand, I'll meet you at the airport then...again thanks for allowing us this honor...okay bye"

He hangs up and his boss asks him a question that needed to be asked

"Tomari what was that about?"

"An FBI agent who's Japanese descendant requested to be buried in Japan having worked here for a bit of time for reasons I can't really get into. I requested that we have a ceremony like they do in America for fallen soldiers and cops and the FBI liaison agreed to get things quickly arranged"

"Are you going?"

"Yes, it will just be me and a few close friends, the reason why I am going is to represent the Japanese police not to mention I was the one who made contact"

"Why were you there to find out about this agent anyways?"

"I was discussing a few things with Hongo Takeshi, Ichimonji Hayato, Kazami Shiro, and Yuki Joji when they got that phone call"

"Oh that makes sense then"

Several hours later Hongo helped bare Taki's body to where they had the symbolic symbol of an American funeral for fallen cops and then together the Riders went to the secret burial place of Kamen Riders and buried Taki there


	10. Chapter 10

"Bye Taki and thanks"

"I never knew you Taki-san but I am very glad you helped the Kamen Riders when they needed you the most"

"Taki-san as a fellow officer I promise to continue the fight against crime and as a Kamen Rider I promise to defeat my enemies. I will always help American cops when they call for it, I will tell the FBI liaison when I next see him so that he knows and understands that I am acting as a personal liaison between the American police and my city"

Tomari salutes the grave just like he saluted when taps was played and then left allowing the double Riders their private time to mourn their friend and say their goodbyes like they couldn't during the symbolic ceremony

"Tomari, where are you going?"

"Work, I need to talk to someone as well in regards to the potential plan, but first like I said I won't do it without the approval of all the Riders"

"Okay then"

Tomari goes back to work and for a few days hears nothing from the other Riders and in the meantime he dealt with a Roidmude attack that was a bit persistent. During the weekend though he was told to meet everyone at the park where they first met in their civilian forms and he did go

"So why have I been called here?"

"Tomari, Hongo told us your plan in regards to the enemy, very risky for the people, dangerous for us too if we're found out too soon"

"I know Terui but what other choice do we have?"

"Not many that's for sure, but maybe you could expand your plan a bit"

"Sorry but what I told Hongo and the others was the entire plan"

"Maybe we can help expand it then, because I don't think it's a good idea for all the Riders to be apparently defeated at the same time, the people count on Kamen Riders whether they realize it or not, like Souma says he's their final hope, Kamen Riders are people's hopes"

"So what exactly do you propose?"

"Showa Riders are all defeated at once while the Hesei Riders and on wards are defeated much slower, besides where would your city be without you?"

"The Roidmudes might join Destro-Shocker just like enemies have joined together in the past to defeat multiple Riders"

"Worth a try anyways right?"

"You have a point, okay I think that might actually work best, unless multiple enemies team up in regards to the Roidmudes, I might have to fake my destruction first if that's the case. Do the rest of the Riders agree?"

Turned out that everyone was in agreement with that plan because not only would people keep their hopes up but the enemy might not notice movement in the shadows so that when the final Rider  _is_ destroyed people know that a Rider might just return some day or rise up plus the enemy would be a bit exhausted due to multiple battles

"Okay then let's get this started, Showa Riders are defeated in the next big battle while the rest fall on an individual basis"

"When will that be though?"

"Who knows, for now we should all be on our guard, Terui anything new about the grave incident?"

"Yep, turned out to be a robot, Hidari and Philip already took care of the problem, and of course we know the rest of the story now"

"Okay then now that that's settled I have a rare day off from work so I am going to enjoy it...until an attack happens, then I'll be busy, just remember the agreement of not getting involved except to help evacuate the people and take care of the enemies that get past me"

"Not a problem Tomari"

Kisaragi spoke up just then

"You know I know we already agreed that we can skip formality amongst each other, except at work unless we truly do know each other in our civilian identities but maybe we can also start calling each other by first names"

"Sorry I'm not ready to take that step yet"

Everyone else was in agreement that they just weren't ready for that step yet so Kisaragi knew better than to push things and simply let it be, having everyone skip formalities in regards to last names in private was good enough for the moment for him even though he personally promised to become friends with all the Kamen Riders reality was that it was a bit more difficult to do in their civilian lives and he knew that

"When...when we're forced into hiding and get together again, can we get used to each other enough to call each other by first names?"

"Yes that would probably be a good idea, but not yet"

All of a sudden they heard explosions and as they got closer they were shocked at just how many Destro-Shocker enemies there were and they were combined with ZX enemies, RX enemies, Roidmudes, Phantoms, and Zodiarts

"No way..."

"Let's go"

Everyone transforms and fights, the Showa Riders are ultimately defeated though as part of the plan and are presumed blown up and drowned in the water and even though everyone knew it was part of the plan the other Riders were still shocked by it and called out to them from instinct

"Sempai!"

Every single Rider turns towards the enemy after that very determined to survive another day and temporarily defeat the enemy. As such everyone who had an advanced form went into that form using all their abilities, everyone else that didn't have an advanced form simply backed up those that did. Eventually the enemy either retreated or was defeated

"The Sempai are..."

"They'll pay for this Destro-Shocker is going to find out just how big a mistake they've made"

"For now let's all get back to our cities and protect them, they're much more vulnerable without us"

"Right, keep in contact though...somehow"

"Drive can you..."

"Don't worry I can protect this city even if it costs me my life I will defend this place"

"Okay, we're here if you need us though"

"I know"

Everyone leaves and heads back to their cities to protect them. The next morning at work Tomari was doing paperwork when he received a phone call

"Hello?...good to hear from you...do I need to...oh okay...okay...bye"

He hangs up

"Who was that from?"

"A friend I hadn't heard from in a while, we have some friends that we made together and I was wondering if I needed to call them but he said he'll take care of it"

"Back to work then"

"Indeed back to work"

No one knew it but the call Tomari had just gotten was from Jin Keisuke letting him know that all the Showa Riders were safe, they had some injuries but they were alive and now laying low in their civilian identities to protect everyone, and he also let Tomari know that the other Riders were contacting everyone else as well and if there were teams asking them to pass it on to their teammates like Hidari telling Philip and Terui and Kisaragi Gentaro telling Sakuta Ryusei things like that

"Tomari we have a lead"

"Okay let's get going then"

Tomari leaves with his partner and they talk when suddenly a Density Shift happened and Tomari transformed into Drive, however he was seriously outnumbered and ultimately defeated. In fact many people said they saw the Kamen Rider killed fighting the enemy because he was too outnumbered by Roidmudes and Destro-Shocker. Meanwhile Tomari stayed underwater long enough to get to a place where he could safely get out of the water and go back into his civilian state without notice so that his presumed death was believable. Afterwords he returned to his station

"Tomari, you were at a Density Shift location did you see?..."

"See what boss?"

"Is the Kamen Rider dead or alive?"

Tomari knew it was for the best but he hated lying however for the plan to work he knew he had to be thought dead...or at least his Kamen Rider identity had to be thought dead

"He's dead"

"Then it's true...who's going to protect us now?"

"I don't know, maybe...maybe the other Kamen Riders would have heard about this and will come to help us"

"Maybe, for now though get to reports about earlier today"

"Okay"

Just then Tomari's phone rang

"Hello?...yes I did...okay...see you then...bye"

Tomari hangs up and finishes reports knowing that Wizard was on the way to protect the city now that Drive was known as dead

(Thinks) " _I'm now dead and one by one the others will slowly die until all the Riders are dead, after we go underground literally that's when we'll strike_ "

Over the next several months the other Kamen Riders slowly but surely fell as well. Fourze fell defending Amanogawa High School like the days of old two months after Drive fell. Decade fell at the same time helping Fourze because some of his enemies were there as well. OOO's, Gaim, W, and Kiva fell all at the same time as well but in their respective cities that they protected, that day was aimed at making sure that the Kamen Riders couldn't support each other no matter how close together they were in regards to distance three months after Drive had fallen. The others fell as well with Wizard finally falling eight months after Drive had fallen and Wizard had been the one to last the longest as well. However though the civilian population didn't know it everything had gone according to plan, yes Destro-Shocker was still incredibly strong both in Japan and across the world but the Kamen Riders did major damage while they were at it. They had also given the people hope that Destro-Shocker could ultimately be defeated even if it took a while, and they also gave people hope that the Kamen Riders would return if they fell though they weren't sure when that would happen. A year after Wizard fell everyone was forced to either live underground literally or suffer from tyrannical rule. Underground camp/city

"America isn't doing so good, many places aren't doing so good, Japan lasted the longest because of the Kamen Riders but they're all dead"

"Haruto people are giving up hope"

"I know Shinnosuke, I know"

"Have you heard from the others?"

"We're slowly but surely spreading out to the worst hit areas"

"How's Gentaro?"

"Still unconscious"

"I see, you know the signal?"

"What signal? I thought the plan was to hit them while underground? Remember?"

"Oh yeah"

_Four months ago_

Souma Haruto went to the address listed on the piece of paper in unfamiliar handwriting, as soon as he went inside he saw several people all of whom he recognized as fellow Riders

"Everyone's safe"

"Yes, we're going to be some of the first people to head underground literally"

"So when exactly are we going to take the fight to the people? what's the signal?"

"No signal yet, we're going to fight all over the world in teams of at least two maybe more depending on who wants to go where's. Even while in hiding we're going to hit Destro-Shocker whenever possible however possible in our civilian identities, but make sure to protect the people you stay with"

"So we run them down all over the world eventually beating them in Japan like always?"

"That's the plan"

"Okay then, let's get our assignments and head out. I'm staying here, it will be the easiest seeing as how I'm a teacher and as such we can restart school faster if we have teachers already used to the school once Destro-Shocker is defeated"

"Okay then Kisaragi is staying in Japan, who else is and who is leaving?"

Eventually everyone was divided as equally as possible but before everyone left Ichigo reminded them one more time of their assignment

"Remember we fight Destro-Shocker at all times in our civilian identities no big signal to take them down all at once for the moment, as we defeat the enemy abroad we'll come back to Japan and once everyone is back we'll make one final strike at them"

"Okay then"

Over time they got so used to each other they started calling each other by their first names, it was simply natural living together the whole time

_Present_

"So are we going out today?"

"No Gentaro was injured too recently not to mention the fact that they retaliated so quickly, let's lie low for a few days to let Gentaro recover and then we'll make another strike"

"Okay then"

This pattern went on for two years, they would strike and then one of them got injured so they waited a few days then would hit the enemy again watching out for retaliation so that the civilians that stayed above ground were safe. While that was going on slowly but sure the Kamen Riders around the world took care of Destro-Shocker in their areas and then came back to Japan until finally they were all gathered in one place again. Abandoned warehouse

"So time to finish Destro-Shocker"

"Indeed it's time"

"Then let's do this"

Everyone henshined and then fought Destro-Shocker to the end. Over the coming years more Kamen Riders and their foes showed up and when it was needed past Kamen Riders helped the new ones. One by one they all actually did die in their Rider forms and were buried at the site Kazami bought when Riderman was thought dead. When Ichigo and Nigo were killed the Riders that were alive mourned them but also destroyed the enemy that killed the original double Riders. A future Rider actually had to buy new land to bury Kamen Riders and sometimes their allies too depending on several factors but they made sure to keep with the security system the original Riders created. No one could enter unless they were wearing a Kamen Rider belt or driver as it was commonly called. Eventually though Kamen Riders were no longer needed and ultimately drifted into legend but that was okay because those stories gave people hope that if trouble like that ever arose again so would a Kamen Rider to fight and defeat them just like the Riders before them.


End file.
